1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media storage devices and methods and, more specifically, to media storage devices and methods capable of storing multiple forms of media, or multiple media containment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media for recording various forms of information come in a variety of forms. Examples of such media include audio cassette tapes and compact disks for music recordings; VHS cassettes, 8 mm cassettes and DVD for recorded video; game cartridges for computerized games; diskettes, Zip drive disks and tape cassettes for recording computer data; and the like. Each of these media typically is stored in a case or similar packaging to protect it from dust, contamination, damage, etc.
Having the ability to store such media is a necessary part of owning them. Accordingly, in recent years, a number of products have been commercially introduced for storing and organizing such media. In some instances, the media storage devices include the ability to store more than one form of media. Examples of such devices include the mixed media storage devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,423, issued to Hunt on Nov. 11, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,169, issued to Mastronardo on Nov. 10, 1987. Media storage devices also have been introduced that permit storage of media in both packaged or unpackaged form, e.g., with or without the case in which the media is stored. An example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,453, issued to Berkman on Feb. 21, 1984.
Prior or known media storage devices typically are designed to be placed on a surface, such as on a table top, book shelf, and the like. When placed on a shelf or surface of a shelved device, such as on the shelf of a bookcase, entertainment center, etc., it can be difficult or inconvenient to gain access to the stored media. Some of the media, for example, usually is stored at the back of the storage device, and is not readily accessible because of shelving or other structures above the storage device. An example would be the shelf of a bookshelf immediately above the shelf upon which the media storage device rests.
Another limitation of prior or known media storage devices is that they do not conveniently store a wide variety of media in a compact arrangement. This can require that the area taken up by the storage device be unnecessarily large.
3. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a media storage device that can store a plurality of media having different media formats.
Another object of the invention is to provide a media storage device that can store a plurality of media in a relatively small space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a media storage device that can store media so that the media are readily accessible for viewing and selection.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description, which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described in this document, a media storage device is provided for storing a plurality of media. The media storage device comprises a tray including a bottom panel and a plurality of media storage bins. Each media storage bin includes a front panel and a first shoulder member. The first shoulder member includes first and second shoulders.
In the presently preferred embodiments as disclosed herein, the bottom panel is disposed at a first level. In these embodiments, the first shoulder member includes a first ledge defining a second level above the first level, and the media storage device further includes a second shoulder member disposed above the first shoulder member. The second shoulder member includes a second ledge defining a third level above the first and second levels.
Preferably, each of the media storage bins includes a first cavity defined by the bottom panel and the first shoulders of the first shoulder member. Also preferably the first shoulders of the first shoulder member have a height and width for supporting a single compact disk case having a hinged side in the first cavity when the single compact disk case is disposed in the media storage device with the hinged side toward the bottom panel.
In the preferred embodiments as disclosed herein, each of the media storage bins includes a second cavity defined by the bottom panel and the first shoulders of the second shoulder member. The first shoulders of the second shoulder member preferably have a height and width for supporting an audio cassette case having a hinged side within the second cavity when the audio cassette case is disposed in the media storage device with the hinged side toward the bottom panel.
In some embodiments of the invention, the first shoulder member includes a first ledge disposed above the bottom panel. In such instances, the media storage device may further include a second shoulder member disposed above the first shoulder member, and the second shoulder member may include first, second and third shoulders.
In some presently preferred embodiments of the invention, each of the media storage bins includes a third cavity defined by the first ledge and the first shoulders of the second shoulder member. In such instances, the first shoulders of the second shoulder member may have a height and width for supporting a single compact disk case having a lateral side within the third cavity when the single compact disk case is disposed in the media storage device with the lateral side toward the bottom panel.
In some presently preferred embodiments of the invention, each of the media storage bins includes a fourth cavity defined by the first ledge and the second shoulders of the second shoulder member. In such instances, the second shoulders of the second shoulder member may have a height and width for supporting a single compact disk case having a lateral side within the fourth cavity when the single compact disk case is disposed in the media storage device with the lateral side toward the bottom panel.
In some embodiments of the invention, each of the media storage bins includes a fifth cavity defined by the first ledge and the third shoulders of the second shoulder member. In these embodiments, the third shoulders of the second shoulder member may have a height and width for supporting a VHS cassette case.
In some embodiments of the invention, the second shoulder member includes a second ledge disposed above the bottom panel and the first ledge, each of the media storage bins includes a back panel disposed above the second shoulder member, and each of the media storage bins includes a sixth cavity defined by the second ledge and the back panel for that media storage bin. In such embodiments, the back panel may have a height and a width to support a large VHS cassette case within the sixth cavity. In addition, the back panel for each of the storage bins may have a height and a width to support a compact disk case having a lateral side in the sixth cavity when the compact disk case is disposed in the media storage device with the lateral side toward the bottom panel.
The tray may include a tray transportation guide mechanism. In such instances, the media storage device may include a base having at least one fastener for fastening the base to a support surface, and the base may include a base transportation guide mechanism for cooperating with the tray transportation guide mechanism.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a media storage device is provided for storing a plurality of media. The media storage device according to this aspect of the invention comprises a tray including a bottom panel and a plurality of media storage bins. Each media storage bin includes a front panel and a second shoulder member disposed above the bottom panel. The second shoulder member includes first, second and third shoulders.
In some preferred embodiments, each of the media storage bins includes a third cavity defined by the bottom panel and the first shoulders of the second shoulder member. In such embodiments, the first shoulders of the second shoulder member may have a height and width for supporting a single compact disk case having a lateral side within the third cavity when the single compact disk case is disposed in the media storage device with the lateral side toward the bottom panel.
In some embodiments, each of the media storage bins includes a fourth cavity defined by the bottom panel and the second shoulders of the second shoulder member. In such embodiments, the second shoulders of the second shoulder member may have a height and width for supporting a single compact disk case having a lateral side within the fourth cavity when the single compact disk case is disposed in the media storage device with the lateral side toward the bottom panel.
In some embodiments, each of the media storage bins includes a fifth cavity defined by the bottom panel and the third shoulders of the second shoulder member. In this instance, the third shoulders of the second shoulder member have a height and width for supporting a VHS cassette case.
In some embodiments, each of the media storage bins includes a back panel disposed above the second shoulder member, and each of the media storage bins includes a sixth cavity defined by the second ledge and the back panel for that media storage bin. In such instances, the back panel has a height and a width to support a large VHS cassette case within the sixth cavity. In addition, the back panel for each of the media storage bins may have a height and a width to support a compact disk case having a lateral side in the sixth cavity when the single compact disk case is disposed in the media storage device with the lateral side toward the bottom panel.
The tray may include a tray transportation guide mechanism. The media storage device may further include a base having at least one fastener for fastening the base to a support panel. The base includes a base transportation guide mechanism for cooperating with the tray transportation guide mechanism.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a storage device is provided for storing a plurality of media on a support surface. The media is of more than one type. The media storage device comprises a base including at least one fastener for fastening the base to the support surface. The base including a base transportation guide mechanism. The media storage device further includes a tray including a plurality of media storage bins. Each media storage bin includes a plurality of cavities. Each cavity of a given one of the media storage bins is shaped and sized to support at least one of the media. The tray further includes a tray transportation guide mechanism for cooperating with the base transportation guide mechanism.
The base transportation guide mechanism preferably includes at least one slotted rail, and similarly the tray transportation guide mechanism preferably comprises at least guide flange for slidably engaging the respective at least one slotted rail.
In preferred embodiments according to this aspect of the invention, the device further includes a retaining mechanism for retaining the tray on the base. The retaining mechanism may include a slotted guide rail on the base and a guide flange on the tray for slidably engaging the slotted guide rail on the base.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a media storage device is provided for storing a compact disk and a plurality of media. The media storage device comprises a tray including a bottom panel, a front wall, a back wall, and a pair of side walls. It also includes a plurality of first tab pairs, each first tab pair forming and defining a seventh cavity for supporting a ZIP disk case, and a plurality of second tab pairs, each second tab pair forming and defining an eighth cavity for supporting a compact disk case.